


Green is not a creative color

by isseitaka



Series: He Tian and Mo Guanshan Love Stories [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: And I just - ahhh!, And so lovely, He Tian and Mo Guanshan's relationship is developing, I love that series haha, Jealousy, M/M, Title stems from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared PS, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Guanshan is obviously jealous. He Tian is quite happy to that fact.





	

He Tian wasn't quite in the mood; he rarely was ever. He was just finished confronting a now tearful-girl in class 6 who for some odd reason took He Tian's favor (he merely helped her with a few book drop offs to the library, noting her struggles with some large ones) as some acceptance to a confession which hadn't even been asked in the first place. Jian Yi was the first to ask him the next morning whether the rumors were true, whether he was dating that short, cute, spectacle girl from one of the smarter classes. He Tian had no idea what he was on about, as Jian Yi continued by striking him by the back and telling him good job. 

"Heck, maybe it'll now give us a chance!" One of the boys in his class echoed from the other side of the room, followed by cheerful agreements. 

Now he wouldn't have been so angry if it wasn't for the fact he entered her classroom minutes later to catch her in the process of telling her friends and everyone around her 'how it happened 'when it happened' and how 'our lips were just centimeters apart from each other and in no time he could have taken the hit, but out of respect...' 

Come on, that didn't even sound like him at all! He scratched the back of his head, in thought. I mean she could be talking about when he saved her from a direct hit, where she had pushed one of the heavier books up on the shelves, and how it refused to fit in its place. He had walked over to help her, jamming it forward until there was no doubt it wouldn't move again. Now that he remembered he might have accidentally pinned her over the bookcase while doing it. 

But never did he ever say that he was even remotely interested in her. I mean she was cute, that part was certain, but to tell everyone something that wasn't true? He ended up pulling her out of class, intending to set things straight between them. Of course he wasn't the greatest when it came to woman's emotions, so when she started crying, her tears fogging up her glasses, he had gotten the hell out of there quick. Scolding her friends on his way to go help her. 

He probably wouldn't have minded if things were different. I mean dating a girl such as that; a daughter of some high-class, top-notch business officials, rumored to send gifts that looked like they hit the bank, it would have definitely furthered his reputation for one thing. 

However, he didn't want to give her any ideas or false hopes. Nor did he really care about those things. 

Blinking out of his daze, he turned his head fast, grabbing at a familiar Red by his wrist whom had tried to rush past him, successfully halting his plans for retreat. A playful grin moved over his lips, as he moved forward in hopes to intimidate him, "Yo, I was just thinking of you, what about a delicious steak ton-" His words died down in his throat, and so did his expression when the person in front of him turned, Mo Guanshan regarding him with a icy sneer. 

"I'm busy." The man hissed, grabbing his wrist back and walking away. Another head scratching moment for He Tian, who didn't know what the fuck just happened. After that ordeal with She Li, the two became almost inseparable. Guanshan started coming to his house without much argument, slowly becoming comfortable with He Tian's affections and touches to the point he had stopped whacking away the roaming hands, and simply let him be. 

Yet this moment was just a huge step backwards in their relationship, and maybe just a huge slap in the face for He Tian. 

***

"What do you do when a friend seems to be avoiding you like the plague, even though you're sure you didn't do anything wrong? Almost sure..." Now He Tian wouldn't normally have asked his friend's for advice, but he was desperate. His second and third attempts to get Mo Guanshan's attention were ignored, and publicly in favor of his own friend hoodlums (who obviously didn't give two shits about him as much as He Tian, basically turning their backs when Guanshan was accused, fully aware that Guanshan wasn't like that); not even acknowledging his existence, which definitely made He Tian more angrier than not. With a watchful gaze, Guanshan had chuckled along to a friend's comment. He Tian would have went after him, if it wasn't for his fans bombarding him on the way, asking whether the rumors were really true. 

He decided to take his frustrations out on basketball, and was soon placed on the bench after becoming maybe just a little too violent. 

"Hm..." His friend hummed, from right beside him, "Maybe he's just constipated? I mean I would be in a avoiding mood too if that was the case, wouldn't want to deal with anyone especially you." Of course. Who was he even talking too? Wrapping his arm around Jian Yi's neck tight, who squealed, apologized, and insisted he was just joking. 

"He just started avoiding you today?" He Tian blinked and looked up at the man around the other bench, who was standing and looking at them with folded arms beside two others. Slowly, He Tian nodded, "Well it could just be a coincidence that it happened after you started dating glasses. Sometimes I feel left out when my own bros get girlfriends, ya know? He's probably just jealous, but he'll come around eventually." 

He Tian paused. Blinked. And blinked some more as he took in the surprising good advice. Jian Yi turned, a curious expression adorning his face, "Kyaa, He Tian~ Stop smiling so wide, you look creepy like that!" 

*** 

"What?" Mo Guanshan grumbled, eyes formed in an outward glare. He had been deciding whether or not to skip class when he had been forcefully grabbed and dragged towards the boys bathroom. After He Tian had barked to some first years to get out, he had then plainly pinned Guanshan over the wall, away furthest from the door. Guanshan's eyes fell over the sweaty mess who was He Tian; He Tian was in his gym clothes, and although he had been benched for most of his game, the fact that he was sweating came from the moment he practically dashed away mid-game, ignoring the calls from the coach to get the hell back there and that he was going to be put back in soon enough if he just waited. 

Yet He Tian didn't even think he could concentrate, not until he got to the bottom of this, "Are you jealous, Guanshan?" 

This made Guanshan blink, shock evident on his face, before the glare returned, "What? What the fuck - Let me go!" 

He Tian looked down at him, he was simply pinning Guanshan in place with one hand beside him, like that girl in the library, and it would have been just as easy for him to escape, "You can go if you want too." 

Mo Guanshan paused, grudgingly stepping to the side until He Tian's other hand shot out, quite close to his body in fact, forcing him back into place. Mo Guanshan seemed ready for a fight at that point. 

He Tian responded by growing closer to the suddenly mum male. 

"Oi...." Guanshan said, suddenly freaking out as he buried himself against the wall, in an effort to get away, "Don't do that.... it's gross, you're sweating too much!" The excitement was evident in He Tian's facial expressions, he couldn't let this moment pass by him. Their lips were only inches apart, until Guanshan fell limp, sliding down against the wall and holding his knees tightly against his body. He Tian watched him from atop, "Why don't you ever listen to me!?" 

"You're jealous." 

"So what if I am? Shit – fuck!" Guan shan howled, tensed when the door opened once again. He Tian had quickly threatened them with a fist to the head, whom had quickly and smartly taken the hint and scurried out to the only other bathroom on the first floor. When the door closed behind them, Guanshan still didn't seem any less paler. 

Moving in a crouch-like position, He Tian moved his hand over Guanshan's head, which was first met with resistance till their eyes met – then Guanshan looked down once again, clenching his teeth, "You're jealous. And I'm going to remedy that." 

"Who's jealous? Go away!" Guanshan called, as if what he had admitted minutes ago didn't happen. He Tian responded by getting just a little too close in his personal space. 

"Are you angry? Upset? What, have you thought these lips were only yours for the taking? There's only so long I can wait, Guanshan." 

He Tian had said this in a way to garner the others expression; with suddenly red eyes Guanshan had looked at him and said, 

"Get fucked." 

Rolling his eyes, He Tian hit his hands over the others cheeks and pinched them, earning a not-so-pleasant growl, which was music to He Tian's ears actually, "Why can't you just admit it already? 'I, Don't Close Mountain, love you, He Tian. Have my children!' It's really easy, my fangirls say it all the time!" 

Guanshan was about to give him a piece of his mind, when suddenly the door busted open. The two looked up at the panting girl who really had no place there, behind her - boys and girls alike were crowding at the door trying to watch the drama unfold. 

"Stop!" She declared to them, earning quite the confused gazes, "Please don't fight over me!" 

***  
"I'm sorry He Tian, I knew I should have talked to you first, but I was just... really excited. I thought about it all day yesterday and all night to the point I couldn't eat or sleep properly!" She shamelessly told He Tian, who was rubbing his neck with one hand, the other hand holding a handful of Mo Guanshan's shirt, who was looking the other way, grumbling with crossed arms. He Tian had already chased away the audience they had and now the three were left standing outside the bathroom door with the occasional bystanders who weren't aware of their situation, "But I never wanted it to get this far...! " 

"Stop crying, jesus" He Tian said as he watched another tear flood her eyes and slide down her rosy cheeks, "Just forget it, it's fine, I'm not upset" _It was surprisingly a good thing, actually,_ he had thought in his mind, ignoring the glare which was sent his way as Guanshan had practically read his mind. 

"You mean it?" She spluttered, "S-So next time, if I have books to take back to the library, o-or papers to file, you'll help me?" 

He rolled his eyes, tapping her forehead with his long fingers lightly, grinning wide, "Sure, now get out of here so us boys can talk about it" She instantly beamed, bowed her head at Guanshan, and left in a hurry. This left the two boys in silence, who both weren't looking at each other, contemplating something other. 

And then He Tian laughed, loudly, which had surprised the other, "You know, I find this very ironic. " He choked out, causing Guanshan to stiffly look at him; he wasn't running away so that was definitely a good sign, "You know, that girl told the whole school we were going out and I didn't even kiss her. I kissed you before, and you told me to get out." He Tian's voice turned into a full-out cackle by the end of his sentence as he thought about it, Mo Guan shan was just staring at him, "It's just so backwards, you know? You know?" 

Mo Guanshan bit the side of his lip, looked away, grumbling. He Tian looked at him with quite the joyful expression on his face, "Shall I tell everyone we're dating?" He asked, more like a teasing suggestion. 

Though in all honestly he wouldn't have minded that. 

"If you do it, you're dead!" Mo Guanshan seemed to have finally found his voice, and shouted the expected. 

He Tian smiled, straightened up tall and hovered over him once again, "Gotta do better than that" causing Mo Guanshan to take a wide step back, looking away again. 

"Bastard..." He said, voice tight, fists clenching and unclenching, "How would you feel if I kissed someone?" 

Suddenly time had stopped, Mo Guanshan was slammed against the wall again, his wrists taken and held against the cold white wallpaper. Guan Shan looked at uncharacteristically wide, vacant eyes, lips pressed in a straight line, obviously not so pleased with his counterparts suggestion. 

"Oi, what the hell are you-" 

"Care to repeat that?" He Tian's icy tone made him freeze, before the hands were gone. Mo Guanshan was left rubbing at his wrists, staring against He Tian's retreating figure who told him to meet him outside in 20 so they could go home together. 

"Fuck you. When I'm jealous, you like it. But when you're jealous, you're fucking scary." 

He Tian's grin hadn't wavered the rest of the day adding to Guanshan's humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you get the title reference? Haha! I hope you enjoyed this mess. Please kudos and review if you liked it! (I must formally thank everyone of you who reviewed my previous writings of these two, you're the exact reason why I feel motivated enough to write about them! [as much as I love them, of course!])


End file.
